1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Ethernet networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for adjusting a level of compression for computing clients.
2. Introduction
Client-server applications typically involve numerous tradeoffs regarding the various levels of processing to be performed on the client and the server. This decision can greatly influence the relative cost of the clients and servers.
One type of client is a thin client. A thin client can be designed with relatively little processing power such that the bulk of the data processing occurs on the server. The thin client can therefore be designed to focus on conveying input and output between the user and the application. This framework can be used in a server-centric computing model. In contrast, a thick client can be designed with significant processing power. Here, the thick client can be responsible for much of the data processing, while the server is largely responsible for centralized storage and control.
In between the thin and thick client classifications there can exist various hybrid clients. These hybrid clients can exhibit both thin and thick client properties depending on the particular function of the client device. In many instances, a thin client can be turned into a “chubby” client through the inclusion of additional processing capacity for a particular application.
For example, consider a streaming video application where a video stream is transmitted from a server to a client. As would be appreciated, this transmission can occur in various wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), and local area network (LAN) contexts. Video streams require significant levels of bandwidth. This is especially true when considering the transport of high definition television (HDTV) signals. Owing to the increased resolution, an uncompressed 1080i HDTV video signal can take up to 1.4 Gbit/sec of bandwidth. Transport of an uncompressed full 1080p HDTV video signal would require even higher levels of bandwidth. As networks may not have the bandwidth capacity to support such HDTV signals, compression of the HDTV signals can be used. Addition of such compression circuitry and software could transform a thin client into a chubby client.
In a given network, various thin, chubby, and thick clients can exist and compete for limited transport bandwidth capacities. What is needed therefore is a mechanism for managing such a client devices in their efficient use of available network bandwidth.